


Just Love ME!!!

by Gananimal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gananimal/pseuds/Gananimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Jean are stuck in a cave, Jean decides that this is the perfect time to confess his love.</p>
<p>After all what could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Love ME!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the events of the first recon mission however instead of Jean meeting up with Reiner and Armin he meets up with Mikasa.

It’s all thanks to Mikasa that you’re alive…

The female titan had you in her grasp and was about to crush you to death, would have succeeded too if Mikasa hadn’t arrived in the nick of time and sliced away her fingers.

Is there nothing she can’t do?

You sigh because you already know the answer to that question…

 

**Love…ME**

 

Your lungs feel like they’re on fire as you and Mikasa run towards a nearby cave.

There’s no time to think you may have gotten lucky after that battle with the female titan but without you horses there little chance you two can survived an attack from another titan.

When you finally make it to the cave you bend over trying to catch your breath. When you feel the fire from your lungs extinguish you look back up to Mikasa. She looks irritated as she tries to call for her horse without any luck.

Thirty minutes goes by and she still trying to call but then gives up and sighs, you both know that without a horse there nothing much you can do. You look to the sky and see that it will become dusk soon so you offer to find some firewood. Mikasa offers to come along but you refuse saying that you’ll be back in no time. You see her huff a bit and can’t help but think how cute she looks Krista has got nothing on her.

………………………

You come back a couple of minute later and start to prepare the fire…well you try but it doesn’t seem to be igniting. You try to hid your frustration and think of another way to make the fire. Truth be told you’re only doing this to impress Mikasa you want her to see you as a strong man someone who can take care of himself _especially_ after she had to rescue your sorry butt.

After all she always’ talking care of others, so it would be nice if she could relax for once. However despite your good intention she comes over and assist your and in no time gets the fire going.

You watched as Mikasa leaves the fire in favor of leaning against the stone wall, you tried not to stare as she gazes into the fire.

However you can’t help but noticed how the fire accentuates her beauty as the glow of the ambers illumined every feature on her face. God she beautiful so flawless is what you think until you gaze reaches the scratch on her cheek then in mere moments you adoration turns into anger.

 

Damn that bastard

 

Apparently you’re not as discreet as you thought because Mikasa breaks the silence to speak to you.

 “Could you stop staring at me, I’m tired and don’t want to deal with you”.

You feel yourself blush and turn your attention to the fire, you should leave it at that but damn it you can’t, not when you’re finally have a chance to be alone with Mikasa.

 It’s now or never….

“It’s Yeager isn’t it”?

Mikasa blinks in surprise and turns her attention away from the fire to stare at you “Yeah, I’m worry about him”

You grit your teeth…that bastard doesn’t know how lucky he is! You finally decided that you’re tiring of wondering and man up to ask the question that’s been plaguing your mind.

 “I don’t get what you see in him”

“You wouldn’t understand” She simply said

A sigh come out from you lips and you can feel the irritation growing you know you stop before you anger Mikasa but your so close …

You need to know why the hell it’s always YEAGER that get all the luck.

“Try me”

Miksasa looks at you a little surprise, she hesitates for a moment but her resolve finally breaks when  she see that you’re serious about this so  she give up and begins to tell you her tale.

Your shock to hear how different both your childhoods had been, you knew that Mikasa has gone through that ordeal with the Titans when wall Maria fell but you could have never imagine that she been through hell before then. Both her parents were murder right in front of her and if that wasn’t bad enough she was kidnap and almost sold into prostitution. You even more surprise to find out that Eren even at the age of 12 is such a suicidal bastard that he goes in alone to save Miksasa.

However you notice that as the story progress the smile on her face grows wider and wider until it reaches its peak at the end.

“He taught me how to live, how to move on if it wasn’t for him I would be nothing” She says fondly as she grabs her scarf and covers it over her mouth. You can hear a happy sigh release from her lips.

 This would be when most normal people admit defeat and move on.

But you’re not normal people and this isn’t any old crush it’s Mikasa your dream girl, hell even before you had met her you were drawing pictures of her in your room. That must be a sigh! You know she’s worth so you continued on.

“So he’s your knight in shining armor, too bad he doesn’t see you as his princess”

You look towards Mikasa her expression is neutral “He has other things on his mind, he not looking for love”

“So that your excuse to justified your one sided love”

“One sided” Mikasa look at you with a little glare but continued to keep her voice neutral “ Jean  I don’t mean to be rude but unlike you I would know when to let things go if Eren does find someone else beside me then I’ll be ok with it as long as they treat him well”.

Your blood boils as you hear that damn it Yeager he doesn’t understand how good he got it Mikasa devotes herself 100%  to him and he doesn’t even know the depths she willing to do for him.

You can’t take it anymore so you stand up and start to scream your feelings at her “IF YOU’RE FINE WITH THAT, the…then THEN why not take a chance on me”!

Mikasa look at you in almost shock but then turns to irritation “I already told you”

“No I won’t accept that, Unlike Eren I would appreciate you and treat you just like the princess no Woman you deserve to be treated as”.

You see Mikasa about to say something but you cut her of “Face it Mikasa the only reason why you’re so devoted to Eren is because he’s your only family left but you know what…”

Just then Mikasa cuts you off her voice is a little higher now “I don’t need you to finish that sentence Jean I know that Eren think of me as a nag and will gladly take any opportunity to be away from me but…”

She turns her whole body towards you and looks you straight into the eye.

Your eyes widen a bit as you can see her eyes filling with tears.

“BUT you know what he’s all that I’ve got left and all that I ever wanted was to be beside him”

You have a sense of guilt inside you now but your fire for Mikasa hasn’t burn out so you continued to push “Mikasa I’m sorry but what I said is true, I will love you and remain by your side”.

You can see Mikasa eyes turn from sadness to angry way to go Jean now she hates you.

“Look the only reason why you even like me is because of my appearance, heck the first thing you said to me was I have nice hair’

That throws you for a loop especially after what Mikasa had said about her past, you realize  now that she view you as one of those men..

That’s when you lose it you slam her into the wall and starts to shout “I AM NOT A PERVERT “!

Mikasa eyes are wide now as she looks at you in shock “I didn’t mean it like that “

Your grip tightens on her shoulders “Mikasas I’m may be many things but I’m not an honest man I always speak what’s on my mind and right now let me tell you this”.

“Maybe my love for you began with your appearance BUT you know what I love about you”?

 “I love the way you smile, the way you get when you become passionate, and the way you carry yourself”

“The moment I knew that my heart was yours was when we first started of 3D training and I would watch in awe as you flew through the sky just like a bird”

“It made me…it made me become inspire to do my best everyday so that one day I could feel free like that and in fact now you’re constantly inspiring me to get better so that I can become strong enough to protect”.

“Not just you but our friends as well”

You lean in get closer and closer to her lips but stop “I know you may not have any feelings for me but   I do know that mine are real and I hope to God that Yeager realizes what a lucky man he is someday soon”

You hold back a small laugh as you watch Mikasa face, for the first time ever it’s so full of emotion and you can see that even she doesn’t even know how to react now.

You decided to leave it at that your heart is broken the last thing you need is to extend the torment.

“We should get some sleep”.

Just like that the fight is over and you walk to the other side of the fireplace and try to fall asleep

And you almost do but Mikasa last words echo through your brain

“I’m sorry”

………………………………..

The next day you two start a new and what perfect timing your horses has come back to you guys.

……………………..

You two make it back to the recon squad in one piece well physically but mentally your heart is shattered and it doesn’t help when you see Mikasa come running towards Eren asking if he’s ok.

Eren being is usual annoying self, spats at Mikasa, telling her he not her little brother or child and to stop worrying.

You don’t know when or how but you make your way into their little world and grab the brunette by the collar.

“Hey fucker I just wanted to make sure you understand that you’re the luckiest man in the world right now and don’t even know it”

Eren then proceed to ask what the hell you’re problem

Your grip tightens “If you don’t want Mikasa to be looking after your sorry ass all the time then man the hell up and start taking care of yourself”!

“You’re a lucky man Yeager and don’t you forget that”

Your release his collar and being to walk away

In the distance you can hear Eren telling Armin that you gone insane

You don’ care, you said what you have to say and that it.

………………

However

Unbeknown to you, your dream girl is stealing a glance at you and all she can think about is how tall you are.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Crap I made a straight FIC!!!!
> 
> However in all seriousness this was me trying (and mostly failing) to make a character study of Mikasa. 
> 
> Ah well please be sure to comment and give feedback that how I get better ;)


End file.
